The present invention relates to, for example, a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip mounted at a lead frame is sealed with a resin.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-37231 (Patent Document 1), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-347769 (Patent Document 2) describe as follows: a through hole is formed at a position of the lead frame overlapping the groove for air vent provided at a die for forming a sealing body.
Whereas, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-96261 (Patent Document 3) describes as follows: a broad part for air vent is provided at a position in the opening provided at the corner part of the package of the lead frame overlapping the air vent part of the mold die, thereby to prevent leakage of a resin into the opening.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-220087 (Patent Document 4), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-258680 (Patent Document 5) describe a structure in which a groove for air vent is formed in the lead frame.